<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ryū no Yomeiri by AKnightOfAGoodKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809678">Ryū no Yomeiri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing'>AKnightOfAGoodKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackwings, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Family, Friendship, Idk they're dragons, Incest?, Love, Other, So many Blackwings, Spirit World, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the bridal train had arrived, the heavens were moved and the earth began to beat.</p><p>
  <b>[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black-Feather Dragon | Black-Winged Dragon/Red Dragon Archfiend/Stardust Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ryū no Yomeiri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another submission to a Discord event! Shout out to Mew giving this idea and helping me flush it out! It's so cute!</p><p>This is pretty much Kizuna but with their dragons! :D</p><p>I changed canon just a bit because I don't really think of Black-Winged as an original Signer Dragon but was made one when Crow became a Signer. </p><p>Also, it's help if you knew the Blackwing monsters becuase I love them. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Luna fulfilled her promise to Ancient Fairy and restored her powers and prosperity to the Spirit World, the other Signer Dragons began to make a place for themselves in her realm. It was large enough for them all to share comfortably, and Ancient Fairy was welcoming to her old brethren and the monsters that supported them and their masters. They all had their own space to call their domain.</p><p>Ancient Fairy rested alongside the beautiful lake that ran across her realm where the wildflowers grew abundant and small monster spirits bounced and played, Kuribon leading the games. She was rejuvenated by the sound of their laughter, music to her ears, and she hummed along.</p><p>Black Rose had her garden that surrounded a mountain base, filled with thousands and thousands of roses that never wilted with vines that did her every command. Her companions helped to maintain the garden's beauty and held tea parties and galas and balls, Rose Knight her royal escort. </p><p>Stardust had everything under the sky, especially the one at night when all the stars and other celestial objects were easily seen. He sat underneath it every night and stared in awe with Junk Synchron and Quillbolt, catching every twinkle and blink of light that lit up the world above. His friends joined often, listening to him tell stories about the heavens. </p><p>Archfiend was a little more particular, traveling by shadow from place to place though he was fond of the caves where he could make the earth erupt with fire and heat. It was also fitting for his loyal servants who could withstand the heat and who liked the dark, especially the Resonators who loved the echo.</p><p>They were simply missing the last of them, Life Stream, who had not yet appeared despite how much his brothers and sisters missed him and wished he was with them, but the others just had to wait patiently, enjoying the company of Leo's monsters as Ancient Fairy had invited them to come to her realm. She welcomed all the Signers and their master's monsters, but she also had space in her heart for her own master's brother. </p><p>She had also invited Crow's monsters, but none of his beasts had yet to arrive, neither by land or by air. She assumed they had no interest because though their master was a Signer, he was not the master of a Singer Dragon. Perhaps they didn't feel as if they had a place in her realm, unrelated to everyone who made a home there.</p><p>Still, Ancient Fairy hoped that they'd come join everyone soon enough, and so did Stardust who loved company. The more the merrier, he always believed. Black Rose was of no opinion while Archfiend couldn't care less. That made Stardust laugh, knowing his siblings all too well, especially his brother. </p><p>Ever since their newest masters became childhood friends and family, Stardust and Archfiend had become much closer because for the longest time, it was just the two of them together. And the most uncanny thing was that in their human forms, they resembled not their own master but each other's.</p><p>Dressed in white robes with amethyst jewels hanging over his chest, Stardust had the fair face of Jack Atlas, though he sported no forelocks and his hair was pure white. His eyes were like melted gold, which smiled often and bright. </p><p>Archfiend, in black and red robes, had the face of Fudō Yūsei, his eyes red, tongue purple, and skin tan. His black hair faded out into red at his ends and was tied down in a short ponytail. Two curved horns grew from his temples and one from the top of his head. </p><p>Often, though their personalities were very different, they were together the most, the familiar bond of their masters now ingrained into their very beings. Once they had finally reunited after their masters' fight, they couldn't think to part again, sharing time, space, and company together. </p><p>However, there was something missing, once again affected by their masters' relationship, but neither of them could place their tongue on it, though it seemed that their sisters may already know, chuckling between themselves as they shook their heads. Black Rose and Ancient Fairy refused to tell them the answer, to which Stardust huffed and Archfiend scoffed.</p><p>Fine, if their sisters refused to tell them, they'd just have to figure it out themselves.</p><p>Thing was, though, the answer actually fell onto Stardust's lap. You see, very often, all four Signer Dragons would meet and spend the day together for the simplest reasons: the weather was great (it always was now), one of the smaller spirits learned to cartwheel, a new batch of roses finally blossomed. </p><p>On one particular morning, the four siblings were sitting together, chatting about their masters and the duels they'd recently had by the lake. Stardust and Archfiend had more stories, but Ancient Fairy and Black Rose had much to say still, giving insight from an outsider's perspective. Beneath their causal tones was an underlying concern of what was next to come as the Crimson Dragon had not yet left; their duty was not yet fulfilled. </p><p>Then, mid-sentence, Stardust felt something hitting his lap, and he looked down to catch the stare of a small buggy, red-eyed beast with a head of green and a body of purple. She had no mouth, though her eyes were expressive with a greeting. </p><p>
  <em> Gale? </em>
</p><p>The Tuner nodded, flapping her wings, and then she pointed up the hill, where off in a distance there were winged-beasts flying over a procession of other, much larger winged-beasts who were heading towards the Signers' direction. <em> The Blackwings, they'd arrive. </em></p><p>The truth about the Blackwings was that they weren't refusing Ancient Fairy's invitation but that they had been waiting for someone to return to them, the ace of their master's deck, the last thing their dearly beloved Robert left to Crow, <em> Black-Winged Dragon. </em>He was not a Signer, and he'd never met them before. The Blackwings had but didn't want their ace to arrive in the realm on his own, so patient and loyal, they patiently waited to greet him and bring him to meet the Signers. </p><p>As the procession got closer, the Signers finally caught sight of Black-Winged who was being carried on the shoulders of Silverwind, hugging the winged-beast's head to his chest. The follower had a toothy grin, proud of his position. Black-Winged, in his human form, was small compared to the size of the large Blackwings like Silverwind. He was dressed in traditional native clothing adorned with feathers, his arms and legs with bracelets and anklets, and his face was concealed by a large headdress.</p><p>As they got closer, Stardust couldn't help but be fascinated and Archfiend curious. Their sisters watched with amusement, exchanging whispers with each other. </p><p>When the procession finally stopped and the company of winged-beasts mixed with the other monsters, everyone was watching. Silverwind was smiling, lifting the small dragon down from his shoulder and placing him on his feet as if almost presenting. Seeing Black-Winged so close, there was something a bit regal to him, and he didn't make any moves. </p><p>Then Elphin, another of the large Blackwings, stepped up and removed Black-Winged's headdress, and Stardust's and Archfiend's eyes widened in surprise. </p><p>Black-Winged, in this form, resembled his own master with short black hair almost like the fuzz of a feather and red eyes, and his dark skin was littered with tiny scars, even on his face. He lifted his head to look at Elphin who smiled gently before gesturing his ace to make nice with the others. </p><p>That made Black-Winged huff, looking irritated, and he flicked Elphin's hand away. That only made the Blackwing chuckle and turn, throwing his arm up to tell his kin go and play, they were amongst friends after all. With that, the flying Blackwings landed and the ones who walked joined the party with opened wings. </p><p>All except one, Armor Master who stood right behind Black-Winged with his arms crossed like a personal guard. His presence was heavy and hard to miss, his one red eye warning and steady. </p><p>Despite that, Stardust couldn't hold back, picking up the smaller dragon into his arms, and Black-Winged squeaked, wrapping his arms around Stardust's head to cradle out of habit. <em> Cute. </em> Armor Master panicked, dropping out of his intimidating stance and holding his arms out in case Black-Winged fell, but Stardust had a good hold on him, one arm under and one arm around his waist. </p><p>Archfiend came up behind Black-Winged and scowled at Stardust who was smiling too much to notice. He was pretty happy being embraced like this. </p><p>Coming up to them, Ancient Fairy and Black Rose were chuckling, their skirts of her teal silk gown and her deep red ruffled dress following behind. </p><p>
  <em> There's your answer. </em>
</p><p>Stardust and Archfiend blinked dumbly, Black-Winged's lips pursed in frustration. Armor Master was trying to comfort his ace, making silly gestures to keep him from bursting out. </p><p>
  <em> Put me down! I'm not a baby!  </em>
</p><p>Realization finally hit Stardust and Archfiend whose jaws dropped in embarrassment, and their faces flushed pink.</p><p>That was what they were missing, the bonds of their masters ingrained into their very beings. They all had the faces of the ones their masters loved so dearly, so sweetly, and now they were complete, parallel to their masters. They'd found him, their answer, their friend, their brother, the third who never was but <em> is</em>. Just like the Signer who was never meant to be a Signer.</p><p>Stardust started to shine brightly as his smile grew, almost blinding, and the sky dimmed as if heaven was willed to move and the stars came out from their hiding spots. Black-Winged jumped at the sudden shift, but he only clung closer, liking the warmth of the shining dragon. All the while, the earth began to rumble in time like a heartbeat, running straight through the lane, and Archfiend was watching adoringly, stepping closer and nuzzling his nose between Black-Winged's shoulder blades. </p><p>Black-Winged grumbled, knowing that he was stuck there between two cuddly and affectionately dragons, but truthfully, he liked it too, he wanted to be with them. His master shared a bond with their masters, and so he shared one with their dragons too; it was ingrained in his very being.</p><p>
  <em> Go and play too. </em>
</p><p>He waved away his guardian, and Armor Master bowed respectfully, obeying. As he joined Twin-Shield and Sirocco, he held out his large arm, and Auster and Blizzard landed there, nestling together. The Resonators were chasing after Vayu, the Morphtronics, and the colored Dragons in a game of tag. The meadow was lively with new friends and old ones, and the world was beautiful in this moment, the sky starry and the earth beating. </p><p>There was much to celebrate this day. </p><p>
  <em> I hope you don't intend to keep him to yourselves. </em>
</p><p>Black Rose was smiling with the end of her fan at her lips, her red eyes twinkling behind her black masquerade mask. Her braided hair swept over one shoulder like a thick crimson shawl. </p><p>She didn't receive a dignified response as Stardust started kissing Black-Winged where he could and Archfiend made some sort of incoherent noise, showing that he was listening but didn't want to hear it. </p><p>Ancient Fairy sighed, shaking the dangling jewels of her crown with her head. She wasn't upset by any means, she'd expected this after all. <em> We'll leave you three be, but know, brothers, that you mustn't be greedy. </em></p><p>Archfiend huffed while Stardust nodded. Black-Winged nodded his head. </p><p>
  <em> We'll meet, onee-sama.  </em>
</p><p>Black Rose and Ancient Fairy smiled before they walked away, joining the rest. </p><p><em> My turn. </em>Archfiend was pulling at Black-Winged now, but Stardust refused to let go, pouting sadly because he wanted to hold the dark dragon more. </p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p>The two began to argue, which didn't happen often, but when they did, the stars began to glow as if they were about to burst and the ground began to shake as if threatening to split. It spooked many of the smaller monsters who ran to the larger monsters for safety. A few of them dared to come and separate the two brothers like Junk Warrior and Dragonwing who tried but cowered at twin glares. </p><p>Black Rose was just about to summon her vines as Earthquake set to rush in when Black-Winged smacked the top of the brothers' heads, growling in warning<em>. </em> It made them wince because the hits were no joke.</p><p><em> Annoying. </em> <b> <em>Sit.</em> </b></p><p>Both Stardust and Archfiend compiled without question, sitting themselves down onto the grass. The stars lost their flare, and the earth went back to a gentle beat. Carefully handling Black-Winged, they sat  cross-legged side by side, their arms and thighs touching. </p><p>Pleased, Black-Winged laid himself on their laps as if they were nothing more than a couch to him, resting his head on Archfiend's thigh. His movements were unhesitating and smooth, an action often in use it seemed. This arrangement had also satisfied Stardust and Archfiend who quickly took to their new positions, Stardust wrapping an arm behind Archfiend who gently ran his fingers through Black-Winged short black hair. </p><p>Under her crown, Ancient Fairy elegantly rolled her eyes. </p><p>Luckily, there were no more arguments between anyone else after that, the spirits spent the day away playing and conversing with each other. Soon, day turned into night as the hours passed, and it was then time to rest.</p><p>Black-Winged was caught yawning.</p><p>That was when Earthquake came up, and Black-Winged allowed himself to be pulled off Archfiend's and Stardust's lap and placed back onto a shoulder. The two other dragons began to protest, but the Blackwing was already walking away. </p><p>Something landed on the brother dragons' shoulders, Calima on Archfiend's and Ghibli on Stardust's. The two winged-beasts had their talons gripped tighter than necessary, but their blank expression made them hard to read their intentions. Then they raised half a set of feathers each, pointing to the every furthering Earthquake. </p><p>
  <em> Follow.  </em>
</p><p>Black-Winged was looking over his shoulder and beckoning for his friends to follow, and though confused, Archfiend and Stardust did as they were told, the winged-beasts remaining on their shoulders. Sonic Chick, Junk Synchron, and the Resonators came along as well, having seen them take their leave. Overhead, many of the flying Blackwings were circling, following as well. </p><p>They ended up walking into the desert plains of the realm, where small mountains were scattered around and many had cliffs. They came to one mountain path that ended at a cave opening that was larger than any Blackwing would ever need. Inside, it was larger, the ceiling high and the walls wide, and there were little divots where the winged-beasts could roost. </p><p>In the middle, on the floor, was a nest that covered almost the whole length of the cave, and it was there where Earthquake stopped and gently put Black-Winged down. It was there when the scarred dragon released his current form. </p><p>Resting his serpentine body onto his talon-like legs, Black-Winged stretched out his black and white wings, almost touching the cave from end to end, and let out a tired cry from his beak, fanning out the feathers of his tail behind him. Then he lowered his wings on the nest, putting down his head onto the nest. </p><p>Ghibli and Calima jumped off Stardust and Archfiend then, joining Black-Winged and landing on his back, and the winged-beast started to flying in, small monsters taking the air of the cave and taking a spot on top of Black-Winged while the big ones took to the roosts. It was just one big pile of Blackwings.</p><p>
  <em> Come here. </em>
</p><p>Black-Winged was peering at the other two dragons sleepily, and he tilted his head to the empty spots to his left and his right. </p><p>
  <em> Stay. I like you.  </em>
</p><p>Stardust smiled, and he didn't need to be told twice, running in to take the spot to Black-Winged's right. He too released his form, and there was another dragon on the nest, shimmering in white and blue. He was like a night light. The Blackwings cooed pleasantly.</p><p>He curled up against Black-Winged. Sonic Chick and Junk Synchron joined the nest, resting themselves right against Stardust's large face.</p><p>Archfiend didn't move as fast, needing to be a bit more dignified, but he was just as happy for the invitation. The last, he released his form, dark wings spreading like a cloak, and a heat filled the cave, creating a warmth that would turn winter into spring. The Resonators snickered as their ace took the empty spot to Black-Winged's left, pressing closely like his brother, and they took their place under his wing. </p><p>
  <em> Good. </em>
</p><p>Black-Winged hummed, and he closed his eyes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, Black Rose and Ancient Fairy resemble their masters! I just didn't know how to include it in the fic without feeling awkward. =~= The Kizuna dragons have a mix and match of Kizuna. </p><p>Did I make Archfiend and Stardust simps for Black-Winged? Perhaps, but they like it as you cna tell. xD The Blackwings sure are. </p><p>If you're curious about title, it translate to "dragon's wedding," which is derived from "fix's wedding" which in its literal use is another name for sun shower because in Japanese mythology, that is when fox demons have wedding. There's an extra layer to it because some yokai, particularly powerful ones or godly ones, have long parades of followers and retainers to take them places, and that's what the Blackwings did to Black-Winged. </p><p>Truth is, I'm the Black-Winged simp (and Blackwing simp) becuase I'm a Crow simp. U_U</p><p>Check out my YGO Tumblr: <a href="https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com">@the-kings-of-games</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>